Gender Mishap
by cycathewise
Summary: KC sequel! Selphie´s at it again! When Sora is turned to a girl his life gets a little harder. If school isn´t hard already, he also has to deal with one of his enemy hitting on him! RikuxSora, a little RoxasxSora Yaio FINALLY Updated!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whoa! The sequel! Hahahahahahahaha! Sorry to all readers I have been lazy all week so I didn't update. Sequel!

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the common plot just the twist!

Lather, rinse,repeat

_The last time_

_Selphie had the big spell book under her arm_.

"_I found a good one!"_

"_Good one?"_

"_Sora! Sora! Be my guinea-pig!"_

"_N-no!" Sora put his hands up._

"_Here goes! Hepo ghena hunmsa-"_

"_No!" Sora let go of Vex's leash and ran down the street._

"_Ghosba hsgeagya ndlwo huhasa!" Selphie finishes before Sora could get out of her sight._

_There was a poof. Selphie smiled._

"_Aw man" Riku rubbed his temples "Repeat"_

Selphie giggled. "That went well!"

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" Riku growled as he and Selphie ran down the street to meet the cloud of smoke.

"You mean girlfriend" Selphie laughed.

Riku froze and stared at the female. Selphie smiled and skipped to the clearing cloud.

Sora gasped for air while fanning the smoke away with his hand. He coughed and placed his hand on his chest. He froze and looked down.

"Oh…my…god" (Funny this is what he said when he first found out he was a cat)

"Sora?" Selphie called.

"S-Selph? W-what w-was t-that spell?" His voice shook.

"Sora? You ok?" Riku asked with concern.

"N-NO!" Sora shouted "SELPHIE YOUR DEAD!"

The smoke cleared entirely and Riku's eyes widened. "Oh…man"

There sitting on the floor…was a girl. She had shoulder length chocolate hair that was straight until the ends, then it was spiky. She also had a side-bang that was spiky that covered her right sapphire eye. The other one was a mix of anger and hate. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a short sleeve jacket over it with silver jeans (You know, the light faded blue jeans?).

"Yes! Yes! YES! It worked!" Selphie jumped you and down in happiness.

"S-Sora?" Riku stuttered walked to his side.

"Yeah" Sora said angrily.

"Oh my god" Riku whispered as he kneeled to Sora's level.

"Hehe she's cute!" Selphie teased.

"Selphie" Sora said calmly "Get down here so I can wring your neck"

"Uh, rather not"

'Holy biscuits' Vex gasped as he stared at Sora.

'No kidding' Quigley scrambled off Vex and on to Sora's leg. 'Sora…?'

'I hate her' Sora replied to Quigs.

"Change me back!" Sora shouted.

"…" Selphie looked away from Sora.

"Selphie…Change me back" Sora said hesitantly.

"..I…can't" She said.

"…What?" Riku and Sora said in unison.

"I can't! The spell wears off on its own!"

"How long is that?"

Selphie remained quiet.

"Well?"

"At least…6 months"

"…6? Months? You mean…180 days? (Did I do the math right?)" Sora stared at Selphie.

"Yep"

"…School starts in three days guys" Riku said.

"No…I refuse to go to school…AS A GIRL!"

Moving Quigley from his leg to his jacket and stood up…or at least tried to.

"Ack!" Sora cried as he fell backwards, luckily Riku was able to catch her.

Riku snickered. Sora growled and blushed in embarrassment. Selphie opened the book and sighed.

"It says here; for the first day the transformation the person may experience exhaustion and sore muscles"

Sora sighed and mumbled something.

"So he can't walk?" Riku said.

"Yes _she_ can't walk" Selphie corrected. "You have to carry her!"

"What!" Riku and Sora cried.

"Jinx and yes"

Riku looked down at the female and frowned.

"You so owe me"

"I don't, she does" Sora growled.

Riku picked Sora up bride style.

"Where to?" Riku asked

"My house" Sora sighed

"Your house? What about your mom?" Selphie asked

"My mom had to do a project out of the state, she's not going to be home" (Terrible excuse but I had to think of something!)

"Ok to your house" Riku began to walk down the street.

"Selph can you take Vex back home?" Sora asked.

"Sure! I'll meet you at your house!" Selphie grabbed Vex's leash and ran down the street.

'This is going to be a long 6 months' Sora thought.

A/N: Ha! Ok this sucks but I hope it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chappy 2! I don't really have anything to say… except, thanks Ryu Fanel!

Disclaimer: I no own KH!

You only have one chance to make a first impression

'God he's cute' Riku thought as he watched Sora sleep.

Riku was waiting for Selphie to come back, she was taking forever. Sora had fallen asleep on the couch. Quigley was watching Riku with interest. Riku tearing his gaze from the girl and stared at the mouse.

"It's rude to stare" Riku stated.

Quigley tilted his head then looked at Sora then back at Riku with a smile. After a few moments it dawned on Riku.

"So I'm hypocritical, big deal!"

Quigley squeaked with amusement then suddenly perked up his ears. Riku heard the front door open.

"Riku! Sora! Where are you?" Selphie called.

"In here! What took you so long?" Riku shouted.

"Oh, just a detour"

"Detour? You took the better half of fore-" Selphie came in with shopping bags.

"What?"

"You went to buy clothing!" Riku said angrily "At a time like this!"

"Relax, it's not for me" She pointed to Sora "If memory serves me right, she doesn't have any girl stuff!"

"Because," Riku said through gritted teeth "He's a boy!"

"Not anymore!" She said cheerfully

Selphie skipped over to Sora and shook him. "Wakey wakey!"

"Mmhh? Five more minutes" Sora mumbled.

"No! Now!" Selphie shook him harder.

"Argh! Fine I'm awake!" Sora sat up and growled at Selphie.

"Good now try this on!" Selphie dug through the bag and brought out a shirt.

"…" Sora stared at her.

"Go on" Selphie coached.

"I'm still dreaming"

"Nope!"

"You're kidding"

"No…go on"

"…Drop dead" Sora laid back down.

Riku laughed and Selphie put her hand on her hip. She grabbed Sora's ankles and pulled roughly. Sora fell of the couch and landed on the ground with a thud. Riku laughed harder and Sora growled.

"Fine you win!" Sora shakily got to his feet.

Two hours later

"Please don't make me wear one more thing" Sora groaned.

"Ok, fine" Selphie said as she poked the snoring Riku.

Riku continued to snore and Sora smiled evilly. He walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of cold water. Selphie smiled just as evilly as Sora and giggled. Sora grinned and with a flick of his wrist the water fell out of the cup and on to Riku.

"Ack!" Riku sat up so fast the chair lost balance and fell.

Riku groaned a glared at the two laughing females.

"You'll pay for that!"

_Ringringring!_

Sora froze and stared at the phone.

"Well" Riku said "Pick it up!"

"Not a chance! What am I going to do?" Sora cried.

"Leave it to me!" Selphie jumped on the phone "Hello?"

"Selphie!" Sora cried.

Riku slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Oh, hi Kairi!...Sora? No he's not here… Oh, well…uh...His cousin is here"

"Cousin?" Sora and glanced at Riku would shrugged.

"You want to meet her?" Selphie asked.

"What!" Sora squeaked.

"Ya! Come on over!...See you later"

Selphie put the phone down and smiled. "Well Kairi's coming over"

"Perfect! What am I suppose to tell her? Oh hey Kairi! I know Sora doesn't have a cousin but here I am! Oh and Sora mysteriously disappeared! Is that ok!" Sora said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I have it under control!" Selphie assured.

15 minute later

_Dingdong_

Riku walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi greeted.

Kairi had lavender eyes and a cut smile. Her hair was crimson colored and she was one of the kindest girls in the world. That day she wore a pink t-shirt that said 'Hug me' and kapris (Wait is that spelled with a C?).

"Hey Kairi! Come on in" Riku turned around and walked in the house with Kairi in tow.

"Selphie!" Riku called but it wasn't needed.

The next thing Kairi knew Selphie had toppled her over with an embrace.

"Kairi!"

"Hello Selphie!" Kairi grunted as she pushed her off.

"Kairi! Kairi! I want you to meet someone!" Selphie pointed to Sora who had walked to Riku's side while Selphie distracted Kairi. "This is Sanako! Or plain Sana!"

'Sana?' Sora gave a glance to Selphie who grinned.

"Um, hi" Sora said shyly.

"Oh my god" Kairi said quietly.

Everyone froze, did she see through the lie?

"She's adorable! I didn't know Sora had a cousin!" Kairi cried as she jumped on Sora.

Everyone relaxed, it had worked.

"So your name is Sana? Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi"

"Nice to meet you" Sora smiled and pushed her side bang away from her eyes.

"Wow you look a lot like Sora!" Kairi stated.

"You look exactly like Sora said!" Sora lied.

They talked for a long time, Sora relearning stuff about Kairi had forgotten.

"So Sana, why are you here anyway? Where is Sora?"

Sora's mind raced for an excuse but Selphie beat him to it.

"Sana is part of a program that switches students from a private school to a public school for a while. Sora got switched with Sana"

"Oooooh" Kairi let it sink in then she smiled widely "So you're going to our school!"

Sora nodded and smiled. Kairi squealed and hugged him. Then she looked at her watch and frowned.

"Sorry guys but I have to go"

"Same here" Riku said

"Same" Selphie sighed.

"Well was nice meet you guys" Sora said politely.

Sora walked them to the front door and waved goodbye. As soon as he closed the door he sighed. He put his back against the door and slid to the floor.

'You act really well!' Quigley scurried out of hiding.

'Argh, that was nerve-racking'

'Don't worry it will get better!' Quigley assured.

'I hope so Quigs, I hope so'

A/N: Ack! THIS IS TERRIBLE! Have to rewrite it later. Cyca out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Roxas in this chappy. I miss the reviews, it's so lonely.

Disclaimer: If I did own this game I wouldn't be writing.

**Roxas new target**

The next three day when by in a flash. One moment Sora was watching TV the next he was being dragged out of bed by Selphie and Kairi saying something about school.

"Sana you're not a morning person are you?" Kairi asked with a grin as Sora sat at the breakfast table in his PJs. "Do you like milk in your coffee?"

"Mhh, no" Sora mumbled.

Kairi laughed and placed the mug of coffee in front of him. Sora took a seep of the black liquid and he instantly felt energized.

"Thanks Kairi!" He drank the rest of the coffee and ran upstairs to find Selphie in his room.

"Here wear this! Hurry up!" Selphie tossed him some clothes and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Pushy pushy" Sora grumbled.

Sora changed and quickly put a comb through his chocolate hair. He walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. Selphie and Kairi were at the door with there backpacks over there shoulders.

"Here! Come on!" Selphie handed him his backpack and they walked out of the house.

"Wow we got out on time!" Kairi smiled. "We'll probably meet Riku on the way!"

"On the way? Nah!" The three girls jumped and turned around. "Morning"

"Morning Riku" Sora greeted.

"Come on! We can't be late on the first day!" Selphie said as they ran down the street.

The run was a short one because the school was two blocks away. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie stopped at a large iron gate, it was open of course. Pass the gate was a huge building, the high school; many teens were gathered there most were in groups chatting with excitement.

"Riku! Selphie! Kairi!" A group of three called.

"Hey guys!" Kairi waved. "Come on!"

They began to walk over but Sora remained motionless. Kairi noticed this and smiled.

"Sana! Come on!" She ran back to him (Or should I call him a her?) and grabbed his arm. "No need to be shy!"

Sora somehow relaxed and walked with Kairi to the others.

"Hey Kairi, who's the hot chick?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked. "Hey babe, you want a little tour?"

Selphie elbowed him in the gut causing him to double over in pain.

"Tidus this is Sana!" Selphie said innocently.

"Nice to meet you!" Sora greeted.

"Sana meet Namine and Wakka!" Kairi introduced.

"Hi! Anyone messes with you, you come to me, ya?" Wakka greeted.

Wakka had red hair that was held up by a blue head band, he had light blue(?) eyes. He wore loose clothes, and had a smile on his face.

"Hello, I hope we get along" Namine said shyly.

Namine had light blonde hair and blue eyes. (Is blue a common gene of what!) She wore a white shirt and a black skirt.

"Riku, have you seen Sora?" Tidus asked.

"Sora? He's in private school, it's a program. I'll explain it in class"

_Ringringring!_

"AH! The bell! We have to get to class!" Namine panicked.

"Namine, we have 15 minute. Relax." Sora reassured.

"Sana's right, lets check are schedules!" Riku said.

They all looked down at the little pieces of paper that decided what they would do for the rest of the year.

"I got Math first" Riku sighed

"Same" Selphie grinned. "Room 309?"

"Yep"

"We have the same class!" Selphie jumped up and down.

"Goody" Riku said sarcastically.

"I have Spanish in room 504, any one else?" Tidus cried

"Same" Wakka said. "That's convenient ya!"

"What do you have Sana?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Science in room 311"

"Yes! Same! We'll be together!" Kairi hugged Sora.

"I guess i´m alone" Namine said sadly.

"Don´t worry! We have art together!" Kairi said.

"Well let's get going!" Selphie shouted and they went their separate ways.

* * *

'Crap, another year of school, another year of torture' Roxas thought as leaned against the wall of the school. 

_Ringringring!_

"AH! The bell! We have to get to class!" A voice cried.

"Namine, we have 15 minutes. Relax"

Roxas turned his attention to the voice and raised an eyebrow. The voice belonged to a cute girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes and a sweet voice.

"Sana's right, lets check are schedules!"

Roxas's eyes narrowed at Riku. 'That guy! He ratted me out!' He scanned over the others 'And that jumpy girl tricked me! Why is the girl with those losers?'

He watched as the cute girl and one of her friends walk off. He sighed and looked at his schedule.

'Science… crud'

* * *

Kairi, Sora, Selphie, and Riku walked down the crowded halls of the school. 

"My lockers here, I'll meet you in class Kairi ok? Bye!" Sora said.

"Ok Sana, meet you there!"

Sora walked off separated. He walked up to his locker, and tried to open it.

'Stupid locker! Open!' Sora cursed in his mind, then the locker popped open. 'Score!'

After emptying his backpack he looked for his class. He gave up on looking for it on his own so he asked a student.

"Excuse me" He tapped an older student's shoulder.

"Huh? Whoa!" The older looked down on Sora with a blush on his face "Can I help you pretty girl?"

"Do you know where room 311 is?"

"Uh, down the hall"

"Thanks" Sora walked down the hall leaving the student flustered. (Hahaha! I made everyone love Sora's girl form!)

'Finally!' Sora thought as he stepped into his first class. 'Dang Kai isn't here yet'

Sora sat at an empty table and waited, but he could feel everyone staring at him. He shifted nervously in his chair.

"You nervous?"

Sora turned around and felt his heart skip a beat. It was that guy again! That guy that catnapped him!

"There's no need to be, I'll be here to help you" He said flirtishly (haha! That's not a real word!)

"Thanks but I'll manage" Sora made his bang cover his right eye.

"Aw come on!" Roxas sat across from him and smiled "You're new here right?"

Sora began to grow really nervous.

"Sana! There you are! I couldn't-" Kairi stared at Roxas.

"So your names Sana! That's a cute name!" Roxas grinned.

"Back off Roxas! Come on Sana!" Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him off.

Roxas chuckled and watched Kairi and Sana move to another table. 'In time Sana, in time'

"Sana, you should stay away from Roxas. He's bad news! Sana? You ok?" Kairi said with concern.

"I'm fine, he just remind me of someone" Sora said.

"Of who?"

"It doesn't matter, you probably don't know him!" Sora chuckled nervously.

"Ok, if you say so" Kairi said with doubt.

"I'm fine really! Don't worry!"

But in Sora's heart he knew it wasn't.

A/N: Roxas has a plan! Oh! This is everyone's schedule.

Sora/Sana

Science

Math

Art

PE

Lunch

English

History

Kairi

Science

English

Art

PE

Lunch

History

English

Riku

Math

English

Spanish

PE

Lunch

English

History

Selphie

Math

Science

History

PE

Lunch

Band

History

Namine

History

Science

Art

PE

Lunch

Math

English

Roxas

Science

Math

Spanish

PE

Lunch

English

History

I know Tidus and Wakka aren't here but they don't really matter. Cyca out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: …..I ran out of cookies….

Disclaimer:….You all know I don't own it….X(

Math Delima

"Ugh, Mrs. Clank is so dull" Sora complained.

"I agree, what do you have next?" Kairi asked.

"Math you?"

"English, darn!" Kairi sighed.

"Don't worry Kairi! I'll see you later!" Sora waved as he come to his locker.

"Bye!"

Sora sighed and turned to his locker.

"Dang, hello again locker"

"Talking to yourself Sana?"

Sora turned around and jumped.

"Roxas! Why are you here?"

"Locker" Roxas pointed to his locker with a grin.

'Score! Sana's lockers here!' Roxas thought.

'Dang! Roxas's locker is here' Sora groaned in his head.

Sora quickly opened his locker and walked down the hall, but Roxas followed her. This time without any help Sora found his math class. Roxas followed him into the class.

"You have math here?" Sora asked.

"Yep. You mind if I sit here?" He took the seat next to him.

'Yes, now back off' Sora thought.

The bell rang and no sign of anyone Sora knew. He sighed.

"Don't worry Sana, I'm here!" Roxas laughed.

"Great" Sora said sarcastically.

"Students? I'm your teacher, Mr. Harries" The teacher introduced himself.

Sora shifted in his seat.

"Today we are going to get to know each other by the name game!"

The class groaned.

"Now now! You are to say your name and one thing about yourself! Starting with you!"

After about ten students it was Sora's turn. Everyone stared at Sora.

"Um, hi my name is Sana, and I'm Sora's cousin"

"I see the resemblance" Mr. Harries said. "Your turn"

"My name is Roxas, and I'm a mysterious guy" he said smugly.

Sora rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

'I wonder if Sora's alright' Riku thought as listened to Mrs. Mari talk on.

Kairi sat across from him with a worried face.

'What's wrong' He mouthed.

'Nothing' She mouth back

'Tell me!'

'No'

Riku sighed and looked away. No use pushing it. He was sure he would find out sooner or later. His thoughts drifted back to Sora.

'I'm sure he's fine'

* * *

Sora groaned as he tried to ignore Roxas's constant chatting about himself. He really didn't care that Roxas had type AB blood or that his favorite color was blue. He just wanted him to shut up so he could finish his homework he was given. The sheet was hard!

"When I was five years old I had a frog named Fred and….are you listening?"

"No, not really" Sora said quietly.

"Meh" Roxas said with annoyance. "So he was a murky brown color…"

'Motor mouth' Sora sighed and looked down at his half finished homework.

"Erm…Excuse me?"

Sora looked up and his blue eyes met mako green eyes.

"Um…nevermind" The blonde turned to leave but Sora grabbed his wrist.

The boy seemed to freeze on the spot. He slowly turned to Sora with a blush.

"Erm…You shouldn't call people if you don't have anything to say" Sora said with an encouraging smile.

"U-Um…I-I…" The blonde stuttered.

"Can I help you?" Roxas said rudely. "If you don't have anything to say I suggest that you run back to your corner freak"

Both Sora and the blonde were shocked. Sora ripped his shocked gaze from Roxas to the blonde.

"What's your name?"

"Um…Cloud"

"Well Cloud can you help me with this?" Sora asked.

"S-Sure"

"Hey!" Roxas glared at Cloud "What's the big idea?"

"I got 3x-5a for this one" Sora said ignoring Roxas.

"I-I got 4x-3a" Cloud said.

Sora looked confused as Cloud explained how he got the answer. Roxas scowled every time Sora smiled at Cloud.

'This Cloud is going to pay' Roxas thought. 'Big time'

_Ringringring!_

"Thanks for the help Cloud" Sora said standing up.

"No problem" Cloud said quietly.

"Bye!" Sora waved and walked out of the room.

'Lets see' Sora thought as he looked down at his schedule. 'Art time'

Sora cringed. Art wasn't his best subject, in fact it was his worst. Sora couldn't draw if his life depended on it.

"Hopefully Roxas doesn't have this class with me" Sora said to himself.

After roaming around the halls for a few minutes Sora finally found his class.

"Sana! Over here!" Kairi called from a table from the back.

Sora smiled and walked over to the table.

"Hello Sana" Namine said quietly.

"Hey Namine" Sora greeted.

"Sana?" Kairi said with concern "Did you have a good time in math?"

"Pretty much, except I'm alone with Roxas"

"He didn't bother you did he?" Kairi said in panic.

"Um…no not really" Sora said slowly with confusion.

Kairi seemed to relax at that. She smiled and sighed.

"Good. That kid is bad news"

Sora shrugged and fiddled with his bang, twisting it around his finger then untwisting it. Man was he bored.

* * *

"Esta clase es una mierda" Riku said (XD)

"That's not in the book" Tidus said in panic.

Riku stared at Tidus before laughing out loud.

"Is something funny Ruku?" Mr. Swele said.

"Its Riku sir, and no"

"Then get back to work Raku" He began to walk away

"Riku" He growled.

"Same difference" A blonde boy snickered.

Riku gritted his teeth.

"Quiet Roxes" Mr. Swele growled.

"Roxas"

Riku snickered and Roxas glared at him.

"Why aren't you jail?" Riku asked.

"You couldn't prove I did anything" Roxas grinned "I was just and innocent bystander"

"With a gun?" Riku said giving Roxas a look.

Roxas shrugged and grinned.

"How did you wind up friends with that cute brunette?"

"Selphie?"

"Sana"

Riku felt a little annoyed that this punk called his Sora cute.

"I'm friends with her cousin" Riku said curtly.

"God" Roxas said in a dreamy voice "I have never seen such a beautiful girl in my life. She's kind, honest, and hot"

Riku gritted his teeth.

"And I'm gonna make her my girl"

Riku stood up abruptly and grabbed Roxas by his collar.

"Stay away from her" He said in a low threatening voice.

"Rako? Is there a problem?" Mr. Smele asked.

"No sir" Riku said releasing Roxas collar "Just arguing about verbs"

"You can do that without physical contact can't you?"

"I could sir, but I get my point across easier this way"

"Well…Don't do it"

"Yes sir"

Riku and Roxas glared at each other for the rest of the class.

A/N: Sorry! I hope I can update sooner the next chappy! Give me review and cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry sorry. Extremely slow updates.

Disclaimer: I don't KH.

**PE Modesty **

"CrudcrudcrudcrudcurdCRUD!" Sora gritted his teeth as he ran down the hallway.

He couldn't do it. He wasn't gonna do it. Even if he was a girl it was just wrong.

"Selphie you pay. Yes you will" Sora growled to himself.

Ah! There she was! Selphie was walking down the hall with a very irritated Riku.

"Selph!" Sora shouted.

"Sana? What's- huh?" Sora began to drag Selphie down the hall, and Riku followed with interest.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked when they stopped in an empty hall.

"I can't do it" Sora said in panic.

"Can't do what?"

"Physical Education"

"PE. So what?" Riku said.

"Uniforms" Sora said.

"Yeah?" Selphie stared at him "What about them?"

Sora shuttered and Riku understand.

"You don't want to go into the girls' locker room" Riku said with sympathy.

Sora nodded.

"I swear if I go in there I'm gonna have a nose bleed" Sora concluded.

"That can be a problem" Selphie said with concern.

"Ya think!" Sora said as he paced.

"Well Sora look at the bright side" Riku said smiling "You get to see a bunch of girls half naked!"

Sora stopped pacing and stared at his boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're gay?"

"I think he's bisexual" Selphie said.

"Never mind!" Riku shouted.

"Gladly" Sora said monotonously.

"Back on track. Sora I guess you can stare at the ground?" Selphie suggested.

"Or you can get there really early? When it's empty"

"I think Riku has an idea" Selphie said with excitement.

"But what if I don't get there in time?"

"Try not to stare" Selphie concluded. "Let's go!"

The walk to the locker room seemed to go by in a flash. Sora was now being dragged though a room that smelled like BO and cleaner. (I swear this is what the locker room in my school smells like) Sora felt a blush on his face as he saw thing he rather not see. Selphie opened his locker gave him his uniform, and pushed him in a bathroom stall.

"Change" She said forcefully at the flustered girl.

Sora stood there for a minute trying to contemplate what had just happened and changed quickly. Then he opened the door and speed walked out of the room. When outside his leaned on the wall and took in a deep breath.

Sora looked down at his uniform in disgust. It was a loose blue shirt and EXTREMELY short red shorts.

"Tuck in your shirt" A passing teacher said.

"Yes ma'am" Sora said quietly as he did as he was told.

He waited for Selphie and Kairi to walk out of the room.

"See that wasn't so bad" Selphie said in a low voice.

"Easy for you to say" Sora muttered as he looked at his uniform again. "I swear it's illegal to wear really short shorts"

"I'll say!" Kairi agreed. "I wonder what we have to play today?"

"Oh I hope its softball!" Selphie squealed.

'Softball? Oh ya. Girls are wusses'

Sora sighed. This is pure torture.

* * *

"Yes! The girls are coming!" Tidus rejoiced.Riku remained silent as he glared at Roxas that was watching some girls with interest. He was still fuming because of the smug boys vow about trying to steal HIS boyfriend. 

Well. Sora was a girl so she pretty much was fair game, but Sora would never cheat on him. Would he?

While Riku was distracted Roxas watched as Sora and his friend walk in the gym. He looked at the silver haired teen and grinned. He began to stroll casually to the disturbed Sora.

* * *

"What's up Sana? Wow" Roxas said flirtishly. "You look great in those shorts"

Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Roxas I am really not in the mood for you"

"Oh you need a mood to be with me?" Roxas said smugly.

"Roxas lay off" Selphie said.

"Go bother someone else" Kairi agreed.

* * *

"Oi! Riku! That blonde is harassing the girls" Tidus said to Riku.

Riku head immediately snapped to glare at Roxas. He was talking to the girls as though he had known them his whole life. He stood up and gestured for Tidus to follow.

* * *

"Roxas please" Sora said calmly to Roxas.

"Please what? Your so cute Sana" Roxas grinned and slapped Sora's butt.

Sora's eyes grew wide and he immediately slammed his feet with all his might on Roxas's foot. He grinned when he heard Roxas yelp and cursed.

"Holy crap! What was that for?" Roxas said with tears in his eyes.

"It slipped" Sora said innocently.

"Why you-" Roxas began to advance with a murderous glare, but was shoved back roughly by a hand.

"You shouldn't hit girls Roxas" Riku said slyly.

"Riku I can take care of myself!" Sora said pouting.

Riku only chuckled and shoved Roxas away.

"Isn't it illegal for girls to look this hot?" Riku said grinning.

"Don't ignore me!" Roxas said threatening.

"Oh no" Riku said sarcastically "That would be impossible"

Sora shook hid head and watched Tidus who was staring at Selphie's rear. He smiled and pulled his ear. Tidus yelped as he was dragged away from Selphie.

"Now now Tidus. Restrain yourself" Sora said sweetly.

Tidus merely grumbled in responds and rubbed his ear.

"When is class starting?" Kairi sighed.

"Girls! To the girls' gym!" A female teacher called.

"Now" Selphie said giggling.

The girls waved to the bickering boys and walked out of the gym.

(30 minutes later)

Sora rolled his eye when his heard more squeals in fear as the softball rolled past some girls. This had gone all the whole class. Sora stood in outfield waiting for a very improbable ball to come. Kairi was pitching and Selphie was doing a cheer for her.

"Go Kairi! Its your birthday! Its your birthday!" Selphie danced as Kairi threw another fastball.

_Crack! EEEKKK! _

Sora sighed as he watched a girl get an out. That was three outs. Time to change. Sora walked over to the bleachers and sat by his friends.

"Where's Namine? I thought she had a gym with us" Sora asked

"She does but she decided to work in the office instead" Selphie said.

"Ah" Sora said.

It was Sora's turn to bat. He sighed and took the bat and looked at the field. The bases were loaded.

_Crack! _

Sora smiled a little when he saw the ball fall in the otherside of the gym. He put his handsbehind his head and walked to the next base and the next and to home. It was too easy.

'I wish I was in the boys' gym' Sora sighed.

* * *

"Watch were you throwing that Roxas. Your suppose to aim it at the bat not me" Riku growled as he rubbed his arm.

"Right I'll keep that in mind" Roxas grinned as he threw another ball at Riku, but Riku sidestepped when he threw it and hit the ball…aimed at Roxas.

Roxas gasped and fell to his knees when the ball hit him in the stomach at high speed. Roxas felt like he was going to barf up his digested breakfast.

"Hehe. Sorry Roxas. You aright?" Riku said calmly even though he was rolling around laughing in his head.

"Riku and Roxas sit out for the rest of the game" The gym teacher ordered.

Riku shrugged and strolled to the bleachers while Roxas limped.

"Bastard" Roxas growled in pain.

"I know what you are but what am I?"

Roxas had to restrain himself. He so wanted to ring the silver haired boy's neck. Riku grinned and snickered at the other boy's anger.

'He may have won this fight but the war is just beginning' Roxas thought as he planed his next talk with Sana.

A/N: Hehehe…I'm a potty mouth! ;


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Slow updates

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**Sorry I don't speak fish **

"Riku, if you don't mind me asking" Sora said "What happened to your arm?"

"Eh? Oh nothing" Riku smiled.

Sora still looked a little concerned. It wasn't every day that your best friend/lover had a purple bruise the size of a baseball on his arm. Of course it wasn't everyday that Sora didn't feel like eating.

"Sana? What's wrong?" Selphie asked.

"You know. After going to gym I found out I lost my appetite" He said truthfully.

"What did you do for gym?" Riku asked as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Softball" Sora grumbled.

Riku made a choking sound. Sora merely rolled his eyes while Tidus helped Riku dislodge the apple from his windpipe.

"Softball! You girls really are wimps" Riku laughed when he gained composer.

"Really? I didn't notice" Sora said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with softball? It's a good sport" Kairi defended.

'Yeah the only thing wrong is the girls' Sora thought ask he fiddled with his nearly full soft drink.

"Hey Sana"

Sora mentally groaned, but he smiled.

"Hey Roxas"

Roxas grinned and sat between Sora and Kairi. Sora made eye contact with Riku and gave him a 'Save me' look. Riku replied with a nod, which was unusual. Usually he would smirk and shake his head and watch Sora struggle.

"Hey Roxas, where's your lunch?" Sora asked.

"Not hungry"

"Or is it that you think you can't keep it down? Does your stomach still hurt?" Riku snickered.

Roxas glared at Riku.

"Can it pretty boy"

"Come and make me Roxy"

"Fine I will" Roxas and Riku stood up.

Sora's eyes grew wide. Riku didn't pick fights so early in the year.

"Hehe boys?" Sora said nervously.

"Your all talk why not show me some brawn?" Riku taunted.

"When I'm done with you your gonna wish you never messed with me"

"Guys..."

"Technically you started it. I never asked you to break into my house" Riku snarled.

The air was filled with tension. The two were ready to rip each others throats.

"Riku" Sora growled in a low voice.

Riku spared a glance at his lover and shook his head. Sora began to panic.

"Riku I need to talk to you"

"Later"

"No. Now"

Riku shot Sora an icy glare.

"Later"

Sora groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

"Must you both be so…." Sora shook his head. "Can't you two talk it out?"

"No" The boys said in unison.

"Fight fight fight fight" Tidus and Wakka chanted.

"Shut up" Sora said coldly.

_Ringringringring!_

Sora sighed in relief.

'Saved by the bell. Return to your corners boys'

Roxas growled and began to walk out of the lunch room.

"See ya in English Sana"

"Yeah yeah" Sora sighed and looked at Riku.

"Why did you try to stop me?" He said angrily "Didn't you ask for help?"

Sora looked ashamed.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you would take it that far"

Riku's gaze softened and he sighed.

"Maybe your right. I did take it too far"

The two began to walk out of the lunch room.

"Meh. Roxas likes to annoy people. Believe me I know"

Riku pulled Sora aside and looked straight in his eyes.

"Sora. Promise me something"

"Riku people will hear you"

"Promise me something"

"Sure anything"

"Don't fall for him. Promise you'll always be with me"

"What?"

"Ok?"

"….Promise! Why made you think I would fall for him?" Sora said with a laugh.

"Nothing" Riku said shrugging "Just making sure"

"You're weird" Sora said playfully.

Riku chuckled and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"Riku! I'm I girl now! Save it for when we get home" Sora said blushing.

"You're such a girl when you blush"

"FYI: I am one at the current moment"

Riku smiled his sour mood completely forgotten.

"You going to drink that?" Riku pointed at the soda in Sora's hands.

"Nope. Knock yourself out" Sora handed him his drink.

"Thanks" Riku chugged it.

"Bye Riku" Sora waved and walked away.

'God I love that kid' Riku thought happily as he waved.

* * *

"English with Mrs. Mari" Sora sighed. "In other words torture"

Sora sighed when he found the right room. He spotted Roxas and avoided him. He sat down near the back of the room next to the aquarium. He stared at the goldfish in the bowl.

'Silly fish'

'Stupid human' One of the fish spoke.

'Wow fish can talk' Sora thought with interest.

'Of course we can!'

'Stupid human!'

'Dunce'

'I'm hungry'

'Think for once'

Sora sighed. He couldn't believe he was talking to fish.

'Fine'

Sora spoke very slowly. For it was a common fact that fish were stupid.

'What generally happens in this class?'

The fish spoke very slowly. For it was a common fact that humans were ignorant.

'How should we know? We barely pay attention to what she says'

Sora was about to think of something when he heard a crack. He swiftly looked at the source of the sound and smiled sheepishly.

"Miss. If you so interested in my fish maybe you can be that interested in this class"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry"

The lady nodded and the fish laughed.

'Stupid fish'

'Ignorant human'

Sora sighed and listened the rest of the class. Well, tried to. Every so often Roxas would signal to him but he would ignore him. That is until he throw a note at him.

'_Want to hang with me after school?'_

Sora growled and threw back.

'_Sorry busy tonight'_

'_Oh, maybe on the weekend'_

'_Hanging with my friends'_

'_Is Riku coming?'_

'_Yeah why?'_

Roxas didn't answer back for a while.

'_Where are you going?'_

'_Don't know. Up to Riku'_

'_What are you doing tonight?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Just wondering'_

'_Sorry I'd like to keep that to myself'_

Sora ignored the rest of his notes. He didn't know what he was doing later. He just had to shake Roxas off.

'Maybe I can ask Riku over. I'm sure he would comply'

Sora then got lost in thought.

'Why did Riku make me promise not to fall for Roxas? Was he scared?'

_Ringringringring!_

'Meh. I'll ask him later.' Sora thought as he ran off to his last class. This was history.

A/N: Those end another chappy. Fluffy! Riku and Sora love! Review! Cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok most of this chappy is note passing.

Disclaimer: I no own KH.

Key:

**Bold** Roxas

_Italic_ Sora

Underline Riku

**Today is a gift**

'Perfect…just great' Sora sighed as he watched Riku and Roxas.

Sora fiddled with his bang while the two boys were glaring at each other from across the room. Every so often they would exchange notes that made the receiver angrier. Sora was sitting in the back while Riku in the front because of assigned seats.

Sora silently sighed when Riku sent him a note.

"Ugh. I can't stand Roxas."

"_Don't worry Riku. I'm sure he'll leave you alone sooner or later"_

"That's not the problem"

"_Then what is?"_

"Nevermind. What are you doing tonight?"

"_Nothing I was hoping you'd come over" _

"Love to. Want to rent a movie?"

"_What kind?"_

"I don't know. You pick"

"_Action"_

"Ok action it is" 

Sora smiled at Riku from across the room and Riku replied with thumbs up.

'Damn that Riku kid' Roxas scowled when he saw the note passing. 'Two can play at that game'

Sora groaned mentally when he got Roxas's note.

"**So Sana what are you doing tonight?"**

"_Nothing just hanging with Riku"_

"**Why? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"**

"_I don't think so. Why?"_

"**Just wondering"**

_Ringringringring_

Sora smiled and sighed. The worst was over now it was time to relax and have fun with Riku!

"Wow this class sucks" Riku snickered as he walked up to Sora.

"No kidding. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Then let's go!" Sora cheered as they walked out of the classroom.

Roxas watched with a scowl on his face.

'Damn that Riku! I'll get Sana yet'

After passing by their lockers Riku and Sora began to walk to Riku's house.

"Riku are we getting the movie?"

"Of course we are. We just have to pass by my house so we can get my car"

"Oh. I wish I had a car" Sora pouted.

"With me you don't need one" Riku laughed as he ruffled his boyfriend/girlfriends hair.

"Hmph" Sora glared at Riku who laughed in response.

Their walk to Riku's home was filled with laughter. Suddenly Sora's phone began to ring.

"Hold on" Sora flipped opened his phone "Hiyo!"

"Sora?" Kairi was heard on the other line.

"Nope! Afternoon Kairi!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Sana? Why do you have Sora's phone?"

"Umm… Sora and I switched phones"

"Why?"

"Not to sure. I just liked his phone and being the guy he is he said..um.. I could have his till he came back" Riku snickered at this response.

"Oh! So what are doing to night?"

"Um. Riku and I are watching a movie"

"Really! Which one?"

"Not to sure. Want to come?" At this Riku half-glared at him.

"Sure! Can Selphie come too?"

"I guess its up to Riku"

"Can you put him on the phone?"

"Ok" Sora handed the phone to Riku "She wants to talk to you"

"Fine" Riku took the phone and said quickly "Hey…I guess…Sure call everyone…In everyone I mean: Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Namine. Lets not turn this party…ok bye"

Riku handed him his phone.

"Well?"

"You better have a lot of popcorn" Was all Riku said as he opened his front door. "Lets get that movie"

* * *

"Where are they?" Sora sighed from the couch.

"Feh. You asked them to come"

"You agreed"

Riku sat next to Sora and smiled slyly.

"You can't be blaming poor me can you Sora?"

"Yes"

"That's not fair"

Sora shifted nervously knowing where this conversation would take them. All the blame would be pinned on him and Riku would wear his victory face for the rest of the day.

"After what I've done for you! You repay me by blaming me"

Sora grumbled and pouted.

"I'll just go and you have fun without me"

"Fine! Its my fault! You win" Sora groaned.

Riku smirked and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist. Sora scowled and looked away so he wouldn't see those beautiful aqua eyes.

"Sora?"

"…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Leave me alone"

"Sora? Look at me"

"No"

"Soraaaa"

"What?" Sora said turning to his boyfriend.

As soon as he turned Riku captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Sora stared at him and then scowled.

"You meany!"

Sora got up and stormed to the kitchen leaving a laughing Riku in the living room.

_Dingdong!_

"I'll get it" Riku said.

"Be my guest"

Sora began to raid his pantry looking for chocolate cookies while Riku welcomed their friends.

"Sana?" Kairi called.

"In here"

Kairi walked in and giggled.

"Riku told me that you where in a sour mood. What gives?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

"Oh ok…Riku! What's up with Sana?"

Sora growled and Riku smiled slyly.

"Sana and I were playing a game and now she's my girlfriend"

"What!" Sora shouted at Riku.

"She just doesn't want to admit it"

Kairi giggled.

"Congratulations! Sana your lucky"

"Yeah yeah" Sora pouted.

"Think of it this way Sana. Riku's going to protect you from Roxas" Selphie said with excitement.

'That true' Sora thought and sighed. 'Well. I guess it isn't a total loss'

A/N: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope I can update this story more often. But schools going to start and its going to be hectic.

Disclaimer: I no own it!

Welcome!

The two weeks pasted by quickly for Sora. Once again it was Monday and Sora was spacing out at the lunch table sipping his Fanta. Selphie and Kairi appeared really excited as they chatted. As usual Riku was tossing Roxas hate notes while Namine drew in her sketchbook.

"So Sana! What are you wearing?" Kairi asked.

"Umm…A pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Why?" Sora said with confusion.

"Not now! To the dance!"

"Wha?"

Selphie sighed and shook her head.

"Your such a airhead"

"I…am?"

"Seriously Sana. You really are related to Sora! The Welcome Back To School dance!"

Sora merely blinked and shook his head.

"I don't do dances"

"You just don't want to get in a dress" Selphie giggled.

Sora glared at the hyper girl and chugged his Fanta.

"Who's Riku going to take if you don't go?" Kairi pleaded.

"I don't know…Roxas" Sora said chuckling.

"Sana you know Riku's straight! Beside he hates Roxas!"

'Oh yeah! I never had a chance to tell them' Sora thought 'I just havta when I get back to normal'

"I don't dance" Sora said bluntly.

"But-!"

"Nope! Not a chance"

Kairi growled and glared at Riku.

"Riku! Are you going to the dance?"

"No" He said curtly as he read Roxas's return note. "Bastard!"

"Less on the offensive language Riku" Sora said absentmindedly.

"Whatever"

Kairi let out and annoyed sigh and glared at Sora.

"You have to go! You don't have to dance just be there!"

"Why? All you do is stand there!"

"For the sake of going"

"I'll pass"

"Sana!" Selphie pleaded.

Sora merely crushed his can and sighed.

"Why are you so keen on making me go?"

"Because they added a new thing!" Selphie squealed.

"That is?"

"You can dedicate a song to someone now!"

"…..I'm sorry Selph but they did that last year too"

Selphie merely stared at him and scowl. Selphie began to whisper in Kairi's ear.

'This can't be good'

_Ringringringring!_

"Bye Sana!" Both giddy girls said in unison.

"Bye" Sora said with worry.

"Beware! The girls have a plan!" Tidus warned.

"You better give up and go before its too late ya" Wakka said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sora said as he rose from his chair. "See ya"

* * *

"What are you two planning?" Sora said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Selphie said giggling.

"Its quite obvious. Spill"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Kairi said.

Sora shook his head. And if things couldn't get worse he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there Sana" Roxas said coolly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much" Sora said as he walked away.

"You going to the dance?"

"Actually I'm n-"

"She is!" Selphie said squealing.

"Really? Is Rika going?"

"Its Riku and most likely not" Kairi said giggling "Sana's still open!"

"No I'm no-" Sora said but was silenced by a hand.

"Hmm…Will you come with me?" Roxas said grinning.

"She'll think about it" Selphie said as they began to drag Sora away.

"Oh. See ya later Sana" Roxas said in confusion.

After dragging Sora to where Riku, Tidus, and Wakka were they released him.

"What was that about?" Sora said glaring at Selphie and Kairi.

"What was what about?" Riku asked.

"Well..If you don't go with Sana …She's all Roxas" Kairi giggled.

"What!" Riku cried as he jumped up.

"Don't look at me I didn't want to" Sora said pouting.

Kairi and Selphie giggled. Riku and Sora glared at them.

"You better go or Sana's Roxas's"

Riku groaned and sat down. He held his head and sighed.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"

"Yeah right" Riku said sarcastically.

"But Sana's going!"

"Who said?" Sora said angrily.

"We do!"

"Fine. You win. I'll go with Sana"

The girls cheered and gave each other high fives.

"We are we wearing?"

"How are we going to do are hair?"

"What kind of make up?"

The boys watched the two girls without interest. Sora shook his head.

"Girls"

"You can't talk because your one" Tidus pointed out.

"Shut it. I guess I'm a tomboy"

"Sure you are" Riku said snickering.

Sora merely shot Riku a glare which Riku returned with a smirk. Wakka and Tidus watched as the two began to bicker.

"You know…I think Sana acts a lot like Sora" Tidus said.

"I know ya" Wakka said suspiciously. "Riku usually wouldn't be so friendly with girls. Even if he dates them, ya"

"You don't think….Sora's a cross dresser do you?"

"Maybe. Check ya"

"How?"

Wakka whispered in Tidus's ear. Tidus made a weird face and stared at Wakka.

"No way am I gonna do that"

"Just do it"

Tidus swallowed and tapped Sora's shoulder.

"What?" Sora said turning to his friend.

"Nothing personal" Tidus said quickly and touched him in a very private area.

Time seemed to freeze. Sora stared at Tidus, Riku stared at Tidus, Wakka watched Tidus, and Tidus paled and stared at Sora.

"Y_-_Yeah…Sana's a girl"

After he said that lets just say Tidus would be 'feeling under the weather' for a while.

A/N: Sorry to all Tidus lovers! I just had to get the point across. Review! Cyca out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woot! I live!! I finished this last week but Fanfiction was being bitchy. I had oral surgery on Wendesday and it still kinda hurts. Does anyone know what time it is? PRAISE TIME! Praise Rikku-Leonhart!! She gave me the idea for this! Praise her! Praise her!!

Disclaimer: You gotta be kidding me...right?

Dress a Plenty

Sora's thoughts: This world is out to get me. Really. Not only I have to go to a dance, but I have to wear a dress too! No self respecting guy would do that…but, just my luck, I'm a not one. At least no one will now ask me about my gender anymore… I wonder if this is what PMS feels like?

Sora stood with her arms crossed and pouting, fuming.

"I knew Tidus was dense, but that was the worst thing he has done yet" Kairi said sympathetically.

"Well at least you got back at him" Selphie said while shuffling through dresses.

"I wonder if he's going to school tomorrow?"

"I doubt it- Oh!!" Selphie held out a cute pink dress. "Kairi this is definantly for made for you!"

Kairi gasped and squealed.

"It's so cute!! Let me try it on!" Kairi snatched the dress and skipped to the dressing room.

Selphie looked at Sora and Sora at Selphie.

"What in the world have I done to you to deserve this?" Sora asked sheepishly

"Nothing really" Selphie said smiling before she went back to looking at dresses.

Sora's pouted again.

'Why me?'

"Argh!" Selphie suddenly shouted making everyone in the store head's turn. "Why does this place have no good dresses?!!"

"Selphie"

"I mean, come _on_! A little creativity here!"

"Selphie" Sora hissed at her louder.

One of the employees began to walk over to them.

"This store is loaded with a bunch of c- mph!" Sora clamped his/her hand over the loud girl's mouth.

"May I help you?" The employee asked dryly.

"N-No no! Were ok! Just leaving!" Sora said quickly with rapid waves of his hands.

"Just leaving?! What do you mean, just leaving?!" Selphie cried out.

Sora sent her a glare.

"I mean, just leaving!" Sora repeated.

"Hmph" Selphie stalked off. "I'm getting Kai"

Sora nodded quickly and followed. Leaving the annoyed employee behind.

* * *

"I'm officially bored" Riku concluded. 

With Sora being dragged off to buy a dress, Wakka at practice, and Tidus at home nursing himself back to health, Riku was left with nothing to do but sit around and wait the day out.

_Ske ske ske ske skee! _

Riku raised an eyebrow at the sound coming from behind his door. Lifting himself to his feet Riku walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mow" Rina trotted inside his room.

Riku rolled his eyes and looked at his door. He cringed.

"Memo to self: I need to get your nails cut and get new paint for my door"

Rina purred and rubbed herself on his legs.

"If you want to be fed, go to my father. He'll feed you till your sicken by the sight of food"

Rina made a grunt noise (A/N: My cat loves doing this, if we pick her up she grunts), and walked over to his bed and jumped on it.

Riku sighed as he thought of how Sora did that when he was a cat. He wished Sora was here.

Suddenly the phone rang by Riku's bed. Rina jumped and then glared at the phone. Riku snickered and answered the loud ringing object.

"This is Pablo's pizza parlor home of Pablo's pizzas. May I take your order?" Riku answered in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah can I a get one 'I hate girls' pizza with a side of 'Get me out of this'??" Sora said sarcastically on the other side of the phone.

"You sound like you're having fun!" Riku snickered.

"And you sound like your enjoying this" Riku could imagine Sora pouting at this point.

"No no, just a little. I myself am bored out of my wits"

"Same, Selphie nearly got us kicked out of a dress store; she has a really loud mouth"

"I heard that Sana" Selphie said in the background.

Riku snickered.

"Well anyway were- Argh! Selphie!- what!?" Sora seemed to be cut off.

"RIKU RIKU RIKU!!" Selphie shouted into the phone.

Riku held the phone away from his ear, cringing.

"Don't shout so loud, Selphie" Riku said. "My ears are about to explode"

"Sorry, anyway. Do you have a phone book with you?"

"Ah…no I don't"

"Get one!" She ordered.

"….wait a minute" Riku got up and when shuffling through his things.

After a 2-3 minute wait Riku replied.

"Okay got one"

"Good! Now look up Rikku Hadaka"

"Riku?"

"Not you! Rikku with two k's!"

"Oh, sure"

Riku heard Sora in the background complaining about wasting minutes on waiting, as well as Kairi asking where they were going to eat. Riku sighed as he searched through the long list of names in the phone book.

"Rika, Riko, Rik- Me, and….Rikku Hadaka" Riku smirked "467-1125 is her number Selphie"

"Huzza!!..._doooooooooo_"

Riku stared at the dead phone and growled.

"Your welcome" Riku said dejectedly.

* * *

"That was rude" Sora said with a somewhat sympathetic look on his face. 

"Big deal, he'll live!" Selphie said smiling and tossing Sora his phone back.

Sora caught the cell and shook his head. Poor Riku.

"I want a muffin!" Kairi suddenly cried causing Sora to jump.

"….A muffin?"

"Yeah! Lemon Poppy Seed!" Kairi cried skipped off to the nearest bakery.

Selphie and Sora once again stared at one another.

"Well, and I thought you were random" Sora said grinning.

Selphie grinned as well and walked close to Sora.

"Lets not be left behind" Selphie said suddenly grabbing Sora's ear and dragged him along"

"OwowowowowowowowowOWWW!!!"

* * *

'She's nuts' Roxas thought as he watched his sister prance around carrying all sorts of fabrics. 

"Oh oh oh!! This is gonna be so fun!! Pink, no blue, no salmon!!"

"Salmon? Like the fish?"

"No salmon like the color of the fish!" The crazy blonde cried out happily.

"…"

Roxas took a big bite out of his toast he had made. Rolling his eyes at his sister he stated.

"Who's your next victim?"

"A brunette"

"Specifics"

"Petite, cute, blue eyes, some cleavage" The girl grinned "Your type of girl"

Roxas rolled his eyes again. What did Rikku know about girls he liked?

"Rikku I meant a name"

"Oh, now why would I tell you that?" Rikku smirked "When she gets here a don't want to see you peeking through a crack of a door to see her undress"

Roxas blushed and looked away.

"It was one time" He mumbled angrily.

"Sure it was" Rikku smirked evilly.

Roxas turned is head and gave a death glare to his sister. Rikku laughed, unaffected by her bother's show.

"Now be a good boy and go to your room!" Rikku skipped off.

'Dumb girl'

* * *

"Is this the right house?" 

"I think so"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Don't be so negative Sana, you act like a guy being dragged into shopping for shoes"

"Selphie"

"What? It's the truth"

Sora sighed and nodded. He did have to lighten up after all he didn't want to ruin the two girl's good mood. He followed the other females up the steps to a medium sized home.

"Cute" Sora said looking at the happy looking home.

"Rikku's crazy. I love her so much (not that way)" Selphie smiled reaching for that knocker.

Ah if life were that simple.

"RIKKU! RIKKUUUUUUUU!! OPENTHESTUPIDDOOR!! OPEN!! DOOR!!" Selphie shouted while using her fist the slam the door's wood.

Kairi and Sora looked appalled by their friend actions. Some neighbors stuck there heads out of their homes to stare at them.

"NOW!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" A blonde shouted as she opened the door.

"A DRESS!"

"NO WAY!!"

"FINE!" Selphie turned away quickly and pouted as the girl slammed the door in their faces.

A few moments passed by, then the door opened again.

"Selphie!!" The happy blonde jumped out.

"Rikku!" Selphie cried.

The hugged and began to chat like Selphie hadn't nearly broken down the door. Kairi and Sora stood still and looked at one another, still rather confused.

"Hi! My name is Rikku and I'll be your dressmaker for today!"

The two girls nodded slowly.

"Which one is Sana?" Rikku asked.

Timidly, Sora raised his right hand, still afraid of what he might set off.

Suddenly Sora felt himself be pulled on and tugged. In a matter of seconds, Sora was pushed on to a bench and being measured.

"17 inched here, maybe 10 here. Oh definitely I need a ruffle here" The girls giggled.

"Um" Was all that Sora could muster.

He glanced at Kairi and Selphie, who were standing in the back of the room, with a surprised look on his face. Kairi smiled sympathetically while Selphie grinned like a devil.

"Undress"

"What?!" Sora cried, caught off guard by the command.

"Undress, take your clothes off, strip, remove yourself of unwanted garments that are in the way" Rikku smirked.

'Oh boy' Sora thought.

Rikku jumped up, once again grabbed Sora and pushed him in a small dressing room. Sora raised an eyebrow when he heard the door click with a lock.

"There's a white dress there wear that so I can fit you" Rikku chimed.

Sora nodded to himself. He undressed and with a frown put on the thin white dress. Sora looked at himself and blushed.

'This dress in so thin!'

Indeed it was, it was so thin it was like wearing nothing at all. He couldn't walk around like this!

"Done?" Rikku called.

"Um, I guess"

Rikku opened the door and pulled the blushing Sora out. Selphie giggled at Sora's discomfort.

"Sana come on!" Rikku pulled Sora once again on the bench and smiled. "Blue of course"

Rikku disappeared leaving the three girls there.

"She's scary" Sora admitted.

"You get used to her" Selphie said smiling.

'Sure I will'

* * *

'I'm hungry' Roxas said angrily. 

Apparently the toast wasn't enough of his metabolism. He stomach snarled at him. Roxas frowned. He couldn't go downstairs because of the girl getting a dress.

'Maybe' Roxas grinned. 'Down and up in a matter of seconds'

Roxas grinned at himself and rose from his bed. Slowly and silently he left his room and walked down the stairs. He could hear voices.

"This thing is too thin"

"Oh get over it"

Roxas silently passed by the room and into the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of chips he walked back the way he came.

"Sana don't worry she'll be back soon"

'Sana?' Roxas' interest was sparked. 'She's here?'

Peeking through the crack of the door he indeed saw Sana, in a very thin dress.

After thinking about it he knocked on the door and opened it wider.

'Show time'

* * *

Sora turned his head at the knock and his eyes went wide. 

"Well well well, what have we here?" Roxas' said slyly.

"R-Roxas what are you-!?" Sora crossed his hand over his chest.

"I live here"

"Hey! Pervert! Get out!!" Selphie cried.

"Miss..Chill" Roxas smirked.

"That Miss Selphie to you!!"

"Sure, whatever"

Sora stared at Roxas and frowned. Sure he was annoying, but why did Riku hate him?

"Sana" Roxas said smiling. "You never answered me"

"On what?"

"Are you going with me?"

"Ah, um…No!" Sora stuttered then frowned at Roxas confused eyes. "I'm..um… going with Riku, my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend" Roxas said with a disapproving frown. "Come on. Sana you can do much better than him!"

This set Sora's ticker off. Ten seconds to launch.

"Get someone like me. At least I'm sophisticated and charming"

Five seconds to launch.

"He's stupid and awful"

Launch!!!

"What the heck do you know about Riku?!" Sora growled uncrossing his arms.

"…"

"You're the ones who's awful!"

"…"

"Sophisticated and charming my foot!" Sora paused.

Roxas was smiling, his eyes somewhere else.

"Nice" Roxas whispered.

Sora blushed and covered himself.

"Pervert!!" Both Kairi and Selphie cried loudly.

The door slammed open with an annoyed looking Rikku carrying a whole lot of dresses.

"What are you doing?!" She cried at Roxas. "Get out!"

"Temper temper!" Roxas crossed his arms.

Rikku pointed her huge scissors at the boy threateningly. Roxas nodded and with a smirk at Sora left the room in no hurry.

"Sorry" Rikku sighed "That's my brother"

"We've met" Sora said glaring at the door where the boy came from.

"He stalks Sana, the creep" Kairi pouted.

"Ah well that's Roxas for you" Rikku smiled "I got an adorable dress for you!"

'Ah, wonderful' Sora thought rolling his eyes.

A/N: Wow, this is long for me! I guess this is payment for taking to long getting this up!! Huzza!! **Review and motivate me!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, its warm here and the heat seems to help me write! Yay summer!

Disclaimer: Bad lawyer, bad! Leaves mes ALONES!!

What the hell were you thinking?

Sora's thoughts: ARGH! That Roxas, surely by the end of this curse I'll break every bone in his body!!...Well at least the dress is done. And good riddens!

"Ow!" Sora cried out as, for the millionth time, a needle pricked him.

"Sorry sorry! Hold still!" Rikku growled as she fixed the last gimmicks on the dress.

"Careful Rikku, if you poke her any harder she'll bleed on the dress" Selphie stated while lounging on a chair.

"Yeah yeah"

"Ow!"

"….Done!"

Sora pouted as he looked at the mirror. He looked…cute.

'Well it could be worse' Sora sighed.

The dress was a little darker than baby blue, with a dark but thin net over it. The top was ruffled and sleeveless, and it stopped just below her knees.

"Aww! Its so cute!" Kairi grinned as she looked up from her magazine.

"I…guess" Sora said hesitantly.

"Ok than! Now….Take it off!" Rikku said quickly.

Sora nodded and, without Rikku's help, went to the dressing room and removed the dress.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark" Sora whispered as she look at all the little red dots where Rikku poked her.

He heard the girls in the other room chatting happily about something. With a shrug Sora stepped out of the room with her usual attire, only to land on the floor with a thump.

"Sana, Sana, Sana!!!" Selphie cried then paused. "You alive?"

"Ow"

"Okay!!" Selphie cheered completely ignoring the other girl. "Call Riku!"

Sora stared at Selphie with an odd expression on his face.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"To get he to give thee a ride to thy humble abode" Selphie said in a slow accent.

Sora looked outside, it _was_ pretty dark out.

"Sorry we can't give you one. Kairi has tennis now and I have…an experiment to do at home"

"Does it have to do with poor defenseless animals?"

"Yes"

"I'll call" Sora said pushing the girl off him and held his stomach. "God, Selphie I swear. All my insides are rearranged"

"Good for you!" She said in a high pitched I-don't-care-how-you-are-feeling-just-get-your-tail-out-of-here tone.

_Honk Honk!!_

"That's my ride" Selphie cried jumping up. "Thanks again Rikku!"

"Anytime"

The hyper girl bounded out of the door with a second glance at Sora.

"I better go too Sana. I can't miss practice" Kairi said smiling. (The tennis court was close by so she can walk there)

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kairi left. That left Sora and Rikku in the room. Then just Sora.

"I'll get started on sizing this" Rikku said grinning "Adieu"

Sora thanked her and waved as she left.

'Well I guess that leaves me and the phone'

Sora, after fumbling around in his pockets, pulled out the cell phone.

'Dial, dial, dial. Then wait and pick up' Sora thought absentmindedly.

_Doooo…dooo…doooo…dooooooooo. Hey, this is the Riku. Can't get to the phone for one reason or another, call later!_

Sora frowned softly, it was a long way walk to his house and it was getting very dark. Sora dialed again with the same result.

"What could he be doing?" Sora whispered.

* * *

Riku snored softly as he slept. It was dark and he was bored. Sadly, Sora's calls went unanswered.

_Doooo…dooo…doooo…dooooooooo. Hey, this is the Riku. Can't get to the phone for one reason or another, call later!_

"_Riku? Hey, I was wondering if you can come get me around now. I'm stuck here without a ride and I don't think it's a good idea to walk…So call me back, 'k?"_

Rina lifted her head from Riku's warm chest, automatically responding to Sora's voice. But made no attempt to wake Riku, instead she laid back down with a yawn. Sora remained forgotten.

* * *

Sora sighed and clicked his phone shut.

"So unreliable, that Riku is" A voice from the top of the stairs voiced Sora's thoughts.

Sora looked up at Roxas with a small smile on his face.

"Sounds like someone I know" Sora said hinting.

Roxas grinned a grin that revealed he wasn't at all offended by the comment.

"Get up; I'll give you a ride"

"What?!" Sora cried shaking his head. "N-no! Not a chance! I'll just walk!" Sora turned quickly and grabbed the door knob.

Sora didn't even here Roxas go down the stairs or walk up next to her. Roxas seized Sora's hand and gentle pried her hand off the knob.

"It isn't my style to let innocent girls like you to walk in the dark. You might..." Roxas grinned slyly "get kidnapped"

Sora had a flash back on the time when Roxas catnapped him and frowned.

"The only person who would kidnap me is you Roxas"

"You never know" Roxas had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "You don't know the way"

"Of course I do! I lived here all my life!...um"

'Ah, shoot!!' Sora mentally kicked himself while Roxas gave him a quizzical look.

"All your life? You have been here for maybe a few weeks"

"Ah! Well…I have visited" Sora said tripping over his own words.

Roxas shrugged and grabbed her arm.

"It still isn't my style"

Sora protested as Roxas dragged the girl to the garage.

"Hush up, its just a ride home"

"Yeah, but with you!"

"I don't bite"

"But you stare"

"There's no harm in looking"

"Its creepy!"

Roxas opened the garage door and flicked on the light. Sora paused and couldn't help but mouth the word 'wow'.

"Beauty' isn't she?" Roxas touched lovingly at dark blue Mercedes (A/N: I have no care for cars).

"Sure" Sora said eyeballing the car.

Roxas snickered.

"Who's staring now?"

Sora blushed.

"Its inanimate. That different"

Roxas nodded and opened his door and sat down, then reached over and opened Sora's door.

"Where do you live?"

"3452 Victor Trail" Sora said absentmindedly as he hopped in.

Roxas smiled and turned on the car. The engine purred like a cat getting its favorite can of wet food.

"Enjoy the ride"

And Sora did. It was a warm night, the stars were out, and Roxas was going at just the right speed. Sora was enjoying himself while looking out the window, and Roxas kept his eyes on both Sora and the road, grinning.

As quickly as it came it was over. Roxas stopped at Sora's house and turned over to look more directly at Sora.

"3452 Victor Trail… And look, you haven't died yet!"

"Feh" Sora said still smiling. "My mind is slowly but surely disintegrating as we speak"

"Sure it is" Roxas chuckled. "Now I only ask one thing of you before you get out"

Roxas locked the doors.

"I want a kiss"

A/N: Wow, I ended this fast! SC is next! Yay warm weather!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I promise Sora won't get raped. The song "Girlfriend" is my latest addiction in music! I will appear most likely in a later chappy!

Princess and the Toad

Sora's thoughts: Wha!?

"P-pardon!?" Sora gasped pushing himself against the car door. "You want what?!"

"I want a kiss" Roxas repeated matter-of-factly.

"N-no!"

"Why not?"

"B-because I have a boyfriend"

"One that doesn't answer your calls"

Sora huffed and tried to unlock the door. But Roxas continually pressed the lock button on his side.

"I hate you so much" Sora cursed through gritted teeth.

"Just one. On the cheek"

"Get a life!" Sora growled.

Roxas, now annoyed as well, slammed his hands on the wheel.

"Why? Ever since I've met you, its been like this" Roxas hissed. "What do you have against me?"

"A lot"

"Be specific"

"Why should I?" Sora said giving up on the hassle which was called an automobile.

"Because I want to know"

"Leave me alone, you stalker!"

"I'm a stalker?! You're the one that came to my house!"

"I wouldn't have if I'd known you were there!"

Roxas dropped his head on the wheel and shouted.

"Your impossible!!"

There was silence. Sora looked out the window fuming. Roxas remained resting on the wheel.

'Whats with this guy? He's a creep!'

'He has a point' The conscious voice replied.

'No, I didn't know he lived there'

'He doesn't know who you are'

'He can take a hint'

'On what account?'

Sora's expression softened. That was true, for now he was Sana and not Sora. Not the boy who was kidnapped by this guy.

'Awww' Sora sighed.

Guilt trip.

Sora glanced at the other boy. Roxas was mumbling to himself.

'Here goes nothing'

Sora leaned over toward Roxas and gave him a peck on the cheek. Roxas, startled, jumped and stared at the girl, blushing and all. Sora reached over and unlocked the door.

"Goodnight Roxas" Sora left the car and walked up his steps.

As Sora unlocked his door Roxas called.

"Hey! If you ever want a ride, just give me a call"

Sora looked up smiling.

"Will do, Roxy!" Sora stepped inside his home and closed the door.

Roxas drove off. His mind in shambles.

"Roxy? Did she call me Roxy?"

Absentmindedly he touched where Sora kissed him, and smiled. Not knowing that someone had seen, and recorded, what had happened between he and Sora.

Sora collapsed on his bed with a sigh. That was not fun at all.

'Your lying!' His conscious voiced.

'Dude! Leave me alone!' Sora yealled at his conscious.

'_Okay!_ So sorry' The voice said in a huff.

Sora shook his head, he thought to much. With not a second thought to fill his small head Sora began to drift to sleep. Only to be woken with a jump by the phone.

With a groan Sora answered the phone.

"'Ello?"

"Sora?! God, I'm so sorry!" Riku's voice replied on the other side of the line.

"Riku, whats up?" Sora said with a yawn.

"What's up? Nothing, just wanted to apologize to you for making you walk home"

"Oh, I didn't walk"

"Ah, you get a ride by Kairi?"

"No, by Roxy" Sora still only half awake, not realizing what he had revealed.

"……..Roxy?" Riku responded.

"Mhm?" Sora lifted his head, about to fall asleep again. "What about him?"

"You got a ride from _Roxas_?"

"What ride?" Sora said yawning again.

Riku swore on the other side of the line.

"Sora get up and get a glass of ice cold water"

Sora whined but did as he was told. Sora got the glass and drank it, now very much awake.

"Okay, I'm good"

"Did you call Roxas, Roxy?" Riku's voice sounded critical.

Sora blinked.

"You got a ride from him?"

Sora cringed.

"What have you been doing, _Sora_?"

Sora looked up and mumbled something in lines of a prayer.

"I went to get a dress" Sora said slowly.

"Yeah"

"At Rikku's house"

"Uh-huh"

"And Roxas….lived…there?" Sora hesitated.

"….."

"And when you didn't answer, I got a quick ride from him. No biggy!" Sora said quickly.

"….."

"Riku?"

"…"

"Ri? You there?"

"Sora…." Riku sighed dejectedly.

Sora felt his heart sink. Another guilt trip.

"I-I know Riku, you told me to not get near him but……"

There was another awkward silence. Sora's mind raced for something to stop this. Than an idea came.

"Ri!"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, lets spend the whole day together"

"Sor-"

"With no one else, we'll get ice cream and coffee and walk around all day!"

Riku couldn't help but smile at Sora's attempt to make this better.

"Sure, Sor. Just the two of us"

"Yay!"

Riku could just imagine Sora jumping up and down in excitement.

"K' Night Ri-Ri"

"Night Sora"

The phone went dead. Riku stared down at the phone and sighed.

"Sora won't fall for Roxas" He reassured himself. "Sora loves me….just me"

**A few days later**

"Huuuunnnnnnggggrrrrry" Sora complained as he, Selphie, and Kairi walked to the lunch room.

"Almost there, Sana. Don't faint on us"

"Geeeeeeeeeee" Sora complained.

"The dance is in two days! I'm so excited!" Kairi reminded the other girls.

"Yes Kairi, for the twenty-fifth time. We know"

"But I am!...Sana, your acting like a teenage boy. If you want to keep your figure you can't eat so much food"

"But food is my only friend in this lonely world" Sora said dramatically.

"Sora says the same thing" Kairi said rolling her eyes.

"It's in the genes!" Sora said grinning.

They entered the cafeteria and quickly got in the line. Today's food: green beans, chicken strips, pizza, corn, mush, green mush, pink paste, Oh! And yellow slime.

"Ew, I swear this food is made by evil aliens slowly poisoning us with Uranium so our insides turn just as mushy as this food" Selphie concluded.

Kairi nodded and stuck with the safe food. Much unlike Sora, who piled his plate with all colors of the rainbow.

"Yay! I love lunch" Sora cried with much enthusiasm causing the other two girls to giggle.

As the females walked back to the table Sora spotted Riku with a (safe) home lunch. Sora waved spastically to his boyfriend before bounding over to his side.

"Ri!"

"Hm?" Riku answered as he chewed on his sandwich.

"Whatcha eating….it stinks" Sora stated.

"Eggsalad sandwich" Riku looked at Sora's tray. "And you? It looks like….Well, something...What is that?"

Sora glanced down at his food and pouted a pout that could only signal confusion. He poked his food with his fork, watching as any holes he made in his lunch only filled back up.

"I…I don't know" Sora whispered, wide-eyed.

Riku chuckled and snatched Sora's fork and scooped up a glob of mush. With a sly grin he said:

"Only one way to find out, huh Sora?"

Sora opened his mouth to hiss at Riku for using his real name, only to be met by Riku plugging Sora's nose and shoving the odd mush in his mouth. Sora made a gasp/choking noise as the taste of the mush intruded his mouth. At that exact time the rest of the table decided to watch the phenomenon. Riku released Sora and observed him.

Sora remained wide-eyed and still, fork still hanging from his mouth. Riku tilted his head, now a little concerned.

"Ah….Sana?"

Sora finally blinked and made a disgusted face. He swallowed painfully and removed the fork from his mouth.

"Ew…Nasty!" Sora gagged.

The whole table erupted in laughter. Sora smiled lightly then joined in.

"I'll get you for that Riku….Ugh" Sora frowned as his stomach churned.

That wasn't a good sign.

A/N: Wow…I thought I uploaded this….apparently not. Sorry!

Lavender is a color that looks so friendly…Oh look! A lavender button! Click it!


End file.
